Kalte Glut
by Riminischatzi
Summary: .:* ArtTrade *:. Paring: Robert x Johnny If you don't like maleXmale - DON'T READ! For "Generalbeauftragte" 3 have fun
1. brennende Kälte

Johnny ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken.  
Eine heiße Dusche war jetzt genau das was er brauchte.  
Er drehte das Wasser extra etwas wärmer auf um seine Anspannung weichen zu lassen.  
Sein nasses Haar hatte er nach hinten gestrichen, um mehr vom Strahl der Dusche abzubekommen.  
Er atmete schwer aus.

Wieder verloren.  
Robert war wirklich ein verdammt erbarmungslos starker Gegner.  
Egal in welchem Kampf und egal in welcher Arena! Er gab immer hundertfünfzig Prozent und es war Johnny bisher nicht möglich gewesen ihn zu schlagen.  
Ein weiterer Seufzer der Enttäuschung entwich John als er begann sich einzuseifen.

Zwei Duschkabinen weiter hatte gerade Robert Jürgens das Wasser aufgedreht.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu McGregors Nachkömmling, hatte er es auf kalt gestellt.  
Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt eine Abkühlung.  
Jedes mal, wenn er gegen Johnny kämpfte, schien sein Wärmeempfinden verrückt zu spielen.  
Kaum hatten sie ihre Bey's gestartet, fing er an unkontrollierte Hitzeschübe und Schweißausbrüche zu bekommen. Die Atemluft wurde ihm teilweise so heiß, dass er nach Sauerstoff ringen musste.  
Am liebsten hätte er den Kampf vorzeitig abgebrochen, aber das war jenseits von Allem was sein Stolz zuließ. Also quälte Robert sich ein weiteres Mal durch das von Salamalyon verursachte Fieber und versuchte dabei nicht am lebendigen Leib zu verbrennen.  
Das kühle Nass dämpfte seine Körpertemperatur wieder auf ein Minimum herunter.  
Um stärker zu werden hätte er alles getan, und John war der härteste Gegner den er in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe hatte. Jeder Kampf mit ihm gab Robert das Gefühl ein Stück weiter gekommen zu sein. Jedes Mal wenn er versuchte den aggressiven Widerstand zu brechen, den er mit seinem Bey aufrecht hielt und jedes Mal wenn er eine hitzige Diskussion mit Johnny führte, merkte Robert wie er immer wieder an seine Grenzen stieß, und diese überwand.  
Sein Blut begann zu kochen wenn er an das Feuer des Schotten dachte und seinen heißen Blick voller Glut.  
Es verging einige Zeit während Rob unter dem eiskalten Wasser stand und so bemerkte er erst viel zu spät, dass er mittlerweile zitterte. Hektisch drehte er die Dusche wieder ab und befühlte seine frierenden Hände ob sie taub waren.  
„Ein ziemlich guter Kampf heute!" hörte er Johnny hinter der niedrig gesetzten Kabine sagen.  
Robert drehte sich schnell um, damit er sich das Handtuch um die Hüfte legen konnte, als sein Freund auch schon vor die Kabine trat.  
Der rothaarige Schotte hatte an den Klamotten vor seiner Nasszelle gesehen, dass Rob ebenfalls duschen war, und wollte eine Reflektion seinerseits über das Battle abgeben.  
Aber er bemerkte schnell die bläulichen Lippen und das blasse Gesicht des Älteren.  
„Robert? Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ziemlich …. kalt aus!" bemerkte Johnny besorgt und der Deutsche trat aus seiner Dusche, beide nun im Partnerlook mit Handtüchern bekleidet.  
„Alles in..n Ordnung. Mir war nur n..nach einer Abkühlung zum..m..mute." versuchte er sich adäquat zu äußern und ging vergleichsweise steif in Richtung seiner Sachen.  
Dadurch, dass er noch nicht die Chance bekommen hatte sich abzutrocknen, geschweige denn sich am warmen Wasser wieder aufzuwärmen, war selbst der leichteste Luftzug im Raum wie ein Eisregen auf der Haut zu merken. Johnny war mit dieser Antwort unzufrieden und packte seinen Team-chef am Arm.  
„Ey! Das hört sich aber...  
MEIN GOTT! Robert! Du bist eiskalt!" stieß er überrascht aus und sah ihn an.

John machte sich sichtlich Sorgen über den Zustand seines Freundes, dieser jedoch spürte wie die plötzliche Wärme aus seinem Unterarm durch seinen ganzen Körper sickerte.  
Und wo das herkam, gab es noch mehr.  
Vollkommen automatisch und ohne nachzudenken nahm Robert wiederum die Hand seines Kameraden und zog ihn fest an sich heran. Seine Körpergröße überschattete die von Johnny um einiges, und so  
umrahmte er ihn eng mit den Armen um seinen Hals geschlungen.  
Robert stieß seinen Atem aus, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn gehalten hatte.  
Wie gut das tat.  
Wärmer als jeder Tee an einem kalten Wintertag, oder jeder Schal im Herbstwind, durchdrang ihn die Hitze seines besten Freundes.  
Er grub seine zitternden Hände in das noch feuchte, warme Haar.  
Ein leichtes Seufzen voll Wonne entwich ihm dabei, und er bemerkte wie Johnny's Körper unter ihm seine angespannte Haltung löste.  
„T..tut mir leid... a..aber du b..bist so schön warm."  
sagte er beschämt, konnte sich aber auch nicht von seiner Hitzequelle lösen.  
Johnny wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
Der kalte Torso von Rob presste sich unbarmherzig an ihn, und er hätte ihn am liebsten von sich geschoben, allerdings konnte er die offensichtliche Notwendigkeit der Situation einschätzen und ließ ihn gewähren.  
Er spürte durch die Feuchtigkeit ihrer beiden Oberkörper besonders intensiv die stattliche Bauweise von Roberts Muskulatur und war leicht beeindruckt. Schon des Öfteren hatte er beim trainieren aus der Ferne gesehen, dass sich unter dem Leinenhemd eine maskuline und unbeugsame Figur verbarg.  
Und wie in jedem Kampf, beneidete er seinen Chef leicht dafür, dass er stärker war als er.  
Schneller. Besser. Aber nicht im Moment.  
Im Moment war Robert ein fröstelndes Häufchen Elend, dass es wieder aufzuheizen galt. In diesem Zustand hatte er keinerlei Vorbildfunktion für ihn, und das störte Johnny etwas.  
Sie standen eine Weile dort.  
Johnny versuchte ihm zu helfen sich gleichmäßig zu wärmen, in dem er hier und da die Position seiner Arme um Rob veränderte. Zunächst zaghaft und peinlich berührt, dann doch etwas bestimmter, nachdem er bemerkte wie sein Chef wieder anfing zu frieren.  
Reibung erzeugt Wärme.  
Warum machte er so etwas? Robert war normalerweise die Stimme der Vernunft im Team. Er war derjenige der sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte, und sie immer wieder tadelte, wenn sie etwas ausgefressen hatten.  
Er war überhaupt nicht in der Position um sich solche Dummheiten zu erlauben.  
„Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht? Du hättest dich nicht gleich in einen verdammten Eiszapfen verwandeln müssen, weißt du?" sagte John und ließ seine Hände jetzt schneller an den Oberarmen von Robert hoch und runter gleiten.  
Dieser löste sich leicht aus der Umarmung.  
Der lavendelhaarige Teamchef wollte ihm merklich antworten doch er bekam keinen wirklichen Laut heraus. Seine Lippen bebten unter der, für ihn, frostigen Luft und er konnte John nicht in die Augen sehen. McGregor betrachtete seinen Vorgesetzten.  
Logisches Denken war längst keine Option mehr, um der Situation nicht zu viel Gewicht zu verleihen.  
Ansonsten hätte John seinem Sandkastenfreund nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.  
Aber hier ging es um etwas anderes. Er wollte Robert helfen sich wieder aufzuwärmen, sich zu fangen. Mehr nicht. Und dazu brauchte dieser wiederum Hitze.  
Angetrieben von der innigen Umarmung, Rob's starken Statur und der heißen Dusche, hatte Johnny's Unterbewusstsein eine Idee, die er nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen konnte.  
Und so erhob er sich kurzerhand und legte seinen glühenden Mund auf Robert's kühle Lippen.  
Dieser hatte nun wirklich nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, verschwendete aber auch keine Zeit mit langen Überlegungen.  
Als er die Hitze welche Johnny verströmte spürte, hörte er auf zu zögern und begann ihn  
besinnungslos zu küssen. Er wollte diese Wärme für sich haben und wäre am liebsten in ihr zergangen.  
Sein Atem hauchte schnell und frisch über John's heiße Wangen und diesem wiederum wurde es mittlerweile zu warm. Er sehnte sich nach der Kälte die von seinem Gegenüber ausging. In langsamen, begierigen Zügen fuhr seine hitzige Zunge über das kalte, weiche Wortquell und verlangte nach Einlass. Robert willigte ungezügelt ein, und fraß jeden Laut der Johnny entwich.  
Er zog ihn, während er seine Hände noch tiefer in das feucht-warme Haar am Hinterkopf vergrub, fester an sich heran, und zwang seine Lippen hart auf dessen.  
McGregor versuchte sich an seinem Rücken festzuhalten, um nicht gänzlich in Robert's Leidenschaft unter zu gehen.  
Eine kühle Feuchte drängte sich ihren Weg in seinen Schlund und er schluckte schwer bei dem Gefühl der Lust, welches zärtlich an seinem Körper hinunter rieselte.  
John's Hände fuhren sehnlich den breiten Rücken hinunter, sein Odem verpuffte in heißen Stößen,  
und die Finger umschlossen fest Robert's Gesäß.  
Das es ihm gefiel äußerte sich als er tief in den Kuss raunte.  
Der Schotte drückte sich an ihn und mit jeder Bewegung und jedem süßen Funken schmerzlicher Begierde wuchs seine Erregung unter dem Handtuch.  
Er hatte eine Schwellung... von Robert.  
Er hatte eine Latte? Von seinem Team-Chef? … die er an ihn presste...  
Was?..  
Johnny löste sich hektisch aus dem Kuss und riß sich unbarmherzig aus der Umarmung.  
Der kurze Moment von Logik hatte gereicht um ihn aus dem Nebel er Benommenheit zu entziehen, und nun erschlug ihn das Bewusstsein.  
„Es … es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nur... ich dachte.. Du hast... entschuldigung.."  
stammelte er hoch rot, während seine Schritte durch den Raum eilten und er gehetzt seine Klamotten zusammensuchte. Er verließ schnell und wortlos die Duschräume ohne den Jürgen noch einmal anzuschauen.  
Robert seufzte schwer, und blieb alleine zurück.


	2. warme Gedanken

Es waren bereits einige Wochen seit dem Vorfall unter der Dusche vergangen, und Johnny ging seinem Teamchef bewusst aus dem Weg.  
In den ersten Tagen hatte er einfach dicht gemacht, und versucht das Thema ganz zu vergessen... so als ob es nie passiert wäre.  
Das lag einmal daran, dass Johnny's Gehirn die Situation nicht zu begreifen schien, und andererseits daran, dass er das auch gar nicht wollte.  
Dann aber hatte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein langsam wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, was gewesen war. Jedes Pärchen das an ihm vorbeilief und sich küsste oder jeder eklige Liebesfilm im Fernsehen. Alles erinnerte ihn daran, was er mit Robert in der Dusche getan ückt.  
Aber so wie diese ganzen verknallten und pinken Vollidioten wollte Johnny nicht sein! Nie! Im Leben nicht! Selbst wenn er die schönste Frau der Welt gefunden hätte, wenn er verliebt gewesen wäre und sie zusammen sein würden.  
Trotz all dem würde er sich niemals auf so ein kitschiges Niveau herab begeben.  
Es widerte ihn an, wenn die Menschen ihre Zuneigungen ihm geradezu ins Gesicht warfen, um der ganzen Welt zu zeigen wie verdammt glücklich sie doch waren.

Quatsch! Sowas musste nicht sein...  
Es reicht doch wenn man mit einander zusammen war, oder nicht?

Während die Sonne heiß auf sein Gesicht schien, verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
Das fühlte sich besser an.  
Johnny war längst wieder in Schottland angekommen und hatte sich so eben auf die Wiese vor dem Anwesen der MacGregors nieder gelassen.  
Seine Butler und Bediensteten hatten am hofeigenen Pool Liegen aufgestellt und alles zum Sonnenbaden bereitgestellt. Aber nach schwimmen gehen war ihm gerade nicht zu mute. Stattdessen brütete er nun seine Gedanken über die vergangenen Wochen aus.  
Zwei große Eiswürfel kämpften im Saftglas von Johnny um die Vorherrschaft wer oben treiben durfte und klimperten dabei leicht aneinander.  
In den Obstbäumen, welche zur Zierde und optischen Begrenzung der Anlage gepflanzt waren, sammelten sich im Frühsommer die Amseln.  
Auch sie schienen sich einen Wettbewerb zu liefern, wer lauter war.  
Ein warmer Hauch von Wind zog über seine Stirn und ließ 1,2 Haare aus MacGregors Pony fallen. Diese schob er kurzerhand hinter seine Sonnenbrille zurück, damit sie nicht kitzelten.

Wieso in aller Welt hatte er sich zu so ... etwas ... hinreißen lassen?  
Dabei stand John nicht einmal auf Männer!  
Als er mit 13-14 Jahren erstmalig die Freuden der Pubertät durchlebte, hatte er zur Selbstbefriedigung immer Fantasien mit den jüngeren Hausmädchen genutzt.

Eine davon, Jasmin hieß sie, gefiel ihm besonders.  
Johnny stand auf weibliche Züge, weiche Kurven und zarte Haut.  
Warum betrog ihn dann seine Männlichkeit derartig?

Er konnte schlecht verneinen, dass ihm der leidenschaftliche Kuss den Ständer seines Lebens verpasst hatte.  
Wie auch nicht? Robert war so …. wie war er gewesen?

Sehnsuchtsvoll?... Jede Faser hatte sich nach ihm verzerrt.  
Und das wiederum hatte Johnny angeturnt.  
Es hatte ihm gefallen, dass der sonst so stolze und hochnäsige Anführer der Majestics ihm zu Füßen gelegen hatte.  
Rob hatte so begierig und verzweifelt nach der Wärme gesucht, die in ihm lag … nach der heißen Dusche...  
Und was wenn es das gewesen ist?  
Er erinnerte sich zurück an dem Moment in dem er Robert geküsst hatte.  
Lediglich das Wohlergehen seines Chefs hatte John in der Sekunde dazu gezwungen ihn sprichwörtlich „anzuheizen".  
Wenn es das war?  
Und nicht mehr?  
Es war nur eine Maßnahme zur Notwendigkeit gewesen, ein Mittel zum Zweck.  
Und der Zweck heiligt bekanntlich die Mittel...  
Das war alles.

Johnny öffnete seine Augen leicht und starrte in den azurblauen Himmel.  
Er dachte einen Moment lang an nichts und ließ den Gedanken auf sich wirken.  
Erleichterung umgab seine Magengegend.  
Gut.  
Mit der Idee konnte er Leben.  
Wenn es nur war, damit jemand nicht durch Erfrierung starb war es doch sicherlich auch gerechtfertigt einen Mann zu küssen, oder?

So wie bei einer Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung zur Wiederbelebung.  
Nicht jeder Sanitäter konnte danach solche Gewissensbisse haben, nicht war?

Und Stück für Stück gab er sich mit der Rechtfertigung zu frieden.  
Sichtlich befreit atmete Johnny einmal tief die warme Sommerluft ein,  
und genoß das schöne Wetter.


	3. milde Imagination

Robert schluckte schwer.  
Sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster des Speisesaals.  
Draussen zogen tiefgraue Wolken am Horizont herauf während sich im Abendrot noch die Sonne im Himmel hielt. Später in der Nacht würde es wohl Regen geben.  
Durch das geöffnete Fenster, neben dem Robert platziert war, huschte hier und dort eine frische Brise des Abendwindes herein. Am nahen Waldrand bogen sich leicht die dunklen Tannen.  
Aber weder das, noch das hochnäsige und gelangweilte Geschwätz seiner Familie bei Tisch ließen ihn abwesend in die Ferne starren.  
Der Grund dafür war einer seiner besten Freunde.

Er dachte schon seit Wochen über das Ereignis nach.  
Es war nicht so, als wenn er zu irgendetwas genötigt worden wäre. Im Gegenteil.  
Natürlich war ihm kalt gewesen, verdammt kalt sogar! Beim bloßen Gedanken an die Eisdusche fröstelte es ihn wieder. Doch war das nicht der Grund weshalb er seine Vernunft in den Dreck geworfen und irgendwelchen verdrehten Gelüsten nachgejagt war.  
Tatsächlich hatte ihn dieses Thema schon des Öfteren beschäftigt.  
In den letzten Monaten war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Denn immer wenn er und John sich ein gutes Duell beim Beybladen, eine hitzige Diskussion oder ein besonders intensives Schachspiel lieferten hatte er das Gefühl, dass er seinem Freund … näher sein wollte.  
Im Normalfall stand Robert ja auf Frauen. Schon als Kind wollte er immer die Prinzessin retten und in späteren Jahren war er stets ein Kavalier gewesen. Eben ein Ritter ohne Tadel.

Aber...

„Ahahahaha... das hat er gesagt?"

Ein schrilles Lachen aus Richtung der Gesellschaft riss ihn kurz aus seiner Erkenntnis, bevor  
er zurück in seine Überlegungen trieb.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten um vergangene Zeiten. Schon immer hatte er sich bevorzugt in der Gegenwart des Schotten aufgehalten. Oliver und Enrique waren ihm nicht minder Freund, doch  
konnten sie ihm nie... das Wassre reichen. Johnny war eine Herausforderung.  
Wenn er gegen ihn kämpfte musste er immer 100% geben, musste er immer bis an seine Grenzen gehen. Er fühlte sich bei ihm vollkommen ausgelastet, und in einem Leben in dem man jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen bekommt kam Robert das sehr gelegen.  
Es war immer so eine … Befriedigung seiner Fähigkeiten.

Und was war es diesmal gewesen?  
Er dachte daran zurück. MacGregor hatte ihn am Handgelenk gepackt. Im ersten Moment hatte sich Robert lediglich darüber gefreut, dass sein emotionales Tief wohl augenscheinlich war. So musste er sich nicht allein und halb erfroren aus der Situation seiner eigenen Dummheit retten. Mal ehrlich, spontane Einfälle waren noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.  
Rob schmunzelte leicht, während er mit einer Gabel eine seiner Rosmarinkartoffeln herumwälzte.  
Aber dann hatte er die Wärme verspürt die von Johnny ausging, und wieder hatte ihn dieses Gefühl gepackt ihm näher sein zu wollen.  
Nachdem dessen Hände über seinen Körper gestrichen waren, und überall eine präsente Spur von Wohlbefinden hinterlassen hatten, spielte Robert bereits mit dem Gedanken John zu küssen. Aber ganz zu seiner Verwunderung war dieser ihm zuvor gekommen.  
Beim Gedanken daran, dass sein Freund ihn von sich aus geküsst hatte und an sich gedrückt, gehalten und seinen ordentlichen Ständer an ihn gepresst hatte, da sammelte sich wieder dieses flaue Gefühl in seiner unteren Magengegend. Wenn man genau hingesehen hätte, dann wäre den Leuten am anderen Ende des Tisches sicher aufgefallen, dass Robert leicht rot wurde.  
Aber die waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich das Maul zu zerreißen.  
War das normal, dass man solche Gedanken von seinem besten Freund hatte?

Vielleicht hatte er zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht.  
Aber Robert hatte keine … Angst vor dem was passiert war. Es war ihm nicht unangenehm, und er hatte sogar eher das Gefühl, dass alles irgendwie vertraut war.  
Es war immerhin Johnny um den es sich hier handelte. Sie kannten sich schon seit den frühesten Kindertagen und haben zusammen quasi ihr gesamtes Leben verbracht.  
War es vielleicht möglich, dass der Erbe der MacGregor's ebenso fühlte wie er?  
Denn seine Handlungen in den Duschkabinen sprachen Bände. Robert beschloss kurzerhand seinen Freund zur Rede zu stellen. Er wollte Klarheit über die Situation und vor allem darüber, wo er seine eigenen Gefühle zuordnen … durfte.  
Hunger hatte Robert nun keinen mehr.


End file.
